Hayden Romero
Hayden Romero, also referred to as Hayden Clark, is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the second episode of the fifth season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Victoria Moroles. Early Life In the sixth grade, Liam was getting into a fight with another kid. Hayden accidentally walked into the fight and got punched. She has a broken nose in her yearbook photo. But she hit Liam back, and he had a broken nose in his photo too. Throughout the Series Season Five Hayden is first seen in History class. She blows a bubble with her gum, staring at Liam, while he stands awkwardly. Mr. Yukimura insists that Liam sit down. After he sits, Liam discovers that he sat in gum. She smiles. In History class, she sits at the back of the class with Tracy. Hayden looks over at her, concerned. She notices that Tracy's feet are dirty and she isn't wearing shoes. The alarm goes off and the nearly everyone in the class exits the room. Hayden tries to get Tracy to leave, but Tracy grabs her arm. Scott and Liam come into the classroom while everyone files out. Tracy stands as Scott comes closer and squeezes her claws into Hayden's arm until she bleeds. "Tracy, let go," Scott says. "They're coming," she replies. "They're coming for all of us." And then she collapses. Silver fluid leaks out of her mouth. Hayden asks Liam where they're taking her. "Hospital, I guess." He sees Hayden's bloody arm and asks her if she needs help getting to then nurse's office. "I think I'll make it," she tells him. In the bathroom, Hayden washes the blood off her arm and discovers there are no wounds. Hayden is working at a club called Sinema. She opens the door only to be greated by Liam and Mason. She gives Mason a harsh look and tells him that she didn't say she'd let Liam in. "You said I could have a plus one." "I didn't say plus Liam." "I'm his flight attendant," Liam says. Hayden scowls at him and he corrects to wingman. Mason bribes Hayden with $50 to get Liam in. Hayden is serving drinks at Sinema. The bartender takes a drink from one of the test tubes, and she admonishes him that she has to pay for them out of her own pocket. The bartender, Phil, apparently gets drunk while on the job. Hayden takes the drinks and stops as she walking to count her tips. She complains to herself that she's never going to make enough. Liam is searching through the club when he collides with Hayden, making her drop all the drinks. They were $10 each, so he owes her $200, when he empties his pockets, he finds a couple of dollars. Liam is an Sinema to give Hayden more of the money he owes her. A club goer complains to Hayden that his glow stick broke, but she explains that they just run out of juice. The guy asks for his money back, so she just gives him another glow stick. "God, I had all-ages night." Liam offers her $43, even though she said she doesn't want his money. He insists that he owes her $200, and he already feels bad enough about their past that he wants to make up for it. Just then the power shuts down in the club. Everyone cheers and shakes their glow sticks. Liam follows Hayden into the back. She tells him that if he's trying to be a good guy, she doesn't care. He admits that he's trying to make up for sixth grade. Hayden throws one switch to get the power back on but has trouble with the second. Liam covers her hand with his and helps. "You want to keep hating me, go for it. You said I owe you $200. So here's $43 more." Hayden finally takes the money, and Liam leaves. Sometime later, at the school, Liam and Hayden are practicing their respective sports. They get into a competition. Mostly it's Liam trying to impress her. Someone runs on the field asking if anyone had an inhaler. Liam rushes inside while Hayden watches him. Liam gives him his inhaler and Hayden smiles in the crowd. Later, Deputy Clark catches up with her at the school and hands her a bottle of medication that almost got ruined in the wash. One bottle of Hayden's meds is $200. Liam overhears this. "Is that Liam Dunbar?" Clark asks. "He got cute." Liam smiles to himself. At Sinema, Liam offers Hayden another $45, but she doesn't want it. Liam insists that she take the money for her medication, but she insists that it wasn't his fault the drinks spilled. She tells him her pills are mycophenalate, for a kidney transplant she had a few years ago. She works at Sinema so her sister doesn't have to pay for all her bills. Liam asks her if Phil really takes half her tips. "And never stops bragging about it. Just listen to him." Liam does, but it requires using his werewolf senses to do so. Liam realizes that Hayden shouldn't be able to hear the conversation Phil is having. He asks her if she'll close her eyes. She thinks it's some kind of trick. Liam begs, and eventually she agrees. He grabs a glow stick and breaks it and holds it up next to her face. When she opens her eyes, they reflect the light. Hayden runs away from Liam. Asking her to close her eyes was weird, sticking a glow stick in her face was even weirder. "But werewolves and dead doctors?" She tells him to get away from her and goes to get in her car. In a panic, Liam says that he can prove it's all true. He shifts and growls at her, and she punches him in the face. She gets in her car and drives away. When she feels safe, she stops the car and inspects her hand. There's no damage from the punch. And then The Surgeon's voice comes over the radio (set to 91.5): Your condition improves. The electrical system in her car dies, and Hayden can see figures walking toward her from the shadows. The Dread Doctors are coming to get her. She keeps trying to start the car, but it won't cooperate. All the locks seal and won't open. The Surgeon keeps repeating her name, and hte glass in the car breaks. Liam appears and rips the roof off her car. He pulls her up and out, and they run to safety. Liam took Hayden to Scott's house, and she's now shut herself in the bathroom. "Hayden, it's Scott. I know that you're scared, but we want to help," Scott says through the door. Scott turns to Liam and asks him what happened. Hayden's heart is beating really fast. Liam isn't sure. In the time it took him to send Scott a text, Hayden locked herself inside. They're sure she's a chimera because the Doctors told her her condition improves. "Okay, that's unsettling," Stiles says. He gives it a try. "Hayden. This is Stiles. Your sister works for my dad down at the station. Look, just open the door okay? You can trust us." Hayden opens the door. When it swings open fully, her eyes are glowing, and she has fangs and claws. "I believe you," she says. Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to Deputy Clark. She is taken to the school where Scott and his friends attempt to stop the Dread Doctors from getting her. Hayden stares at herself in the mirror. Liam assures her that she'll learn to control her shift. "I'm not like you. I wasn't bitten by a wolf. I was somebody's science experiment." Liam assures her that she'll be okay. She looks in the mirror at him. "What am I?" He replies simply, "You're Hayden," and she smiles. She tells him that if he gets her out of this she'll forget about sixth grade. Liam, Hayden, Lydia, and Scott are in the boys locker room, waiting. Hayden falls asleep on Liam's shoulder. He finally notices the black bag that Scott brought in earlier and gets up to check it out. He finds chains inside and turns toward Scott, asking what they're for. "I brought them just in case." "In case of what?" "In case we had a chance to catch one of them," Lydia says. Scott tells Liam, "If we can't make the school a fortress, then maybe we can make it a trap." Liam asks him if Hayden is the bait, and Hayden scowls at them. Hayden interrupts and tells them that she forgot her pills. She has a bottle in her locker, and Scott offers to go get it. He and Lydia head out of the locker room. Liam and Hayden hear the Doctors coming. Liam calls for Scott and Lydia, but they don't answer. The door to the locker room opens. The Pathologist comes in first. The Surgeon breaks the cell jammer. "We are on a frequency you can't possibly imagine," he says. At the Doctors' lab, they have Liam hooked up to a machine to drain his blood. He sees Hayden strapped to an exam table. The Geneticist briefly has her mask off, showing pale skin and sickly remnants of hair. Liam begs them not to hurt her. Appearances Season Five *"Parasomnia" *"Dreamcatchers" *"Condition Terminal" *"Required Reading" *"Strange Frequencies" *"Ouroboros" *"Lies of Omission" *"Status Asthmaticus" *"The Last Chimera" *"Damnatio Memoriae" *"Codominance" Category:High School Students Category:Season Five Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Werejaguars